


Without a Word (the silent communication remix)

by Robin_tCJ



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, No Dialogue, Remix, Rimming, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_tCJ/pseuds/Robin_tCJ
Summary: Steve's always wanted to try it, but he's never managed to muster up the courage to say it out loud – and now, he doesn't have to.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Без слов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738491) by [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya), [WTF_Superfamily_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Superfamily_2018/pseuds/WTF_Superfamily_2018)
  * Inspired by [Word Salad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757816) by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Veldeia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/pseuds/Veldeia) in the [Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness_2017) collection. 



> This ficlet is a remix of [Veldeia's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Veldeia/profile) fic, [Word Salad](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4757816), which is a lovely little dialogue-only one-shot about rimming. I decided to swing it the other way, and create a little dialogue-free one-shot about rimming. Hope you like it, Veldeia!
> 
> Thanks, as always, to [dapperanachronism](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/profile%22%22) for the beta!

Tony moaned around the ball gag in his mouth, eyes fluttering closed. Steve glanced up from where he was pressing hot little kisses up Tony’s thigh.

He wanted to rebuke Tony for the moan. They’d agreed – tonight would be all about sensation. No words, no sounds. Of course, Tony was having a harder time than Steve had expected.

Not that Steve was surprised by that in any way. Tony was often vocal when they were in bed together. That’s why they’d opted for the gag. Steve’s face had flushed hotly when Tony had brought it up, suggesting he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep silent without it. But Steve had been shocked at the picture his imagination had supplied of Tony’s lips stretched around the gag, and he’d flushed, licking his lips to wet them.

Steve, however, had decided he would have the control to keep from speaking, but even he was having a harder time than he’d thought. Tony was just so  _ beautiful _ . Bright and sparkling with self-confident arousal. Steve wanted to make him lose control.

He pressed another kiss to Tony’s hip, letting his tongue flick out to taste the skin there. It was slightly salty with sweat but otherwise fresh from his shower, so Steve nipped it with his teeth, causing Tony to let out a sharp gasp that devolved into a shuddery moan.

Steve decided it was time. He’d been meaning to bring it up – he really had. But he hadn’t been able to force the words out of his throat. He knew he shouldn’t be embarrassed. The things he and Tony did… it was amazing, it was always amazing, but Steve had been thinking about this, and he’d never been able to bring himself to bring it up.

He’d only ever read about it, really. But the thought of it, the thought of doing that to Tony, that intimacy, the thought of making Tony lose control that way… Steve wanted that.

So now, he had an excuse for not saying the words. If Tony didn’t like it, well, Tony would let him know. He had the gag in his mouth, but he wasn’t tied down or anything – and that thought gave Steve another shiver of arousal – so he wouldn’t have any trouble pulling away.

But Steve didn’t think that would happen. He suspected Tony would like it as much as Steve thought he would.

Steve kissed at the inside of Tony’s thigh – hot, open-mouthed sucking kisses against the warm skin, and Tony sighed happily, so Steve pressed at the inside of Tony’s knee, pushing his leg up, spreading him, and lifting his hips up off the bed a little. He spared Tony one glance, quirking an eyebrow up in question, and Tony stared back at him, eyes dark with want. He groaned, then flopped his head back onto the pillow and spread his legs a little further apart in invitation.

Steve took that for the message it was, and his kisses slid up Tony’s thigh until Steve’s nose was bumping at the back of his balls, and his tongue slipped out to just nudge at the rim of Tony’s hole.

Tony groaned again, and Steve, feeling encouraged, pressed his tongue more solidly against the furled skin and licked up in a broad sweep. 

Then Tony’s hands were buried in Steve’s hair, his fingers threading through the strands, and gripping his head. Steve didn’t utter a sound, only pressed harder with his tongue, licking and kissing at the skin.

The way Tony was falling apart for him… Steve couldn’t help but grip Tony’s thigh a little tighter, his cock twitching with arousal. Tony let out another moan, so Steve decided to reward him by moving on to the next stage of the exercise.

He straightened his tongue and pressed it into a point at the tip, then wiggled it a little, pressing at Tony’s hole until it slipped in, just a little, and Tony let out a wail behind the gag as Steve’s tongue pressed deep, slick and strong, and even Steve couldn’t hold back a little moan at the feel of Tony stretching around his tongue. He flicked it, pulled back a little and stabbed back in. Tony’s whole body bowed, back arching as he tried to press back into Steve, hands scrabbling in the bedclothes for… something – and then he found it, and thrust it right in front of Steve’s face, where he was pressed up against Tony’s crotch, tongue still working. Steve blinked, and studied it – a tube of lube.

Well. Steve could read  _ that _ message loud and clear, too.

He slipped his tongue back out and gave Tony a shy grin, taking the tube from him carefully. Tony panted, writhing a little, and spread his legs a little wider.

Steve huffed out a little laugh, shaking his head. The promise not to speak, the gag, none of it meant a thing with them. Tony could still tell Steve exactly what he wanted without a word.


End file.
